A New Slayer
by the strange
Summary: Faith and Dawn are looking for potiental slayers and training them. Buffy and Willow are traveling the world looking for slayers. It takes place a year after The Big Bad. A new character is introduced and that is the new slayer.
1. Bad Dreams

Hey I just got a new idea for a fanfic. It's about Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It takes place a year after they kill the Big Bad. They are looking for potiental slayers. Willow and Buffy are traveling around the world looking for potientals. Faith and Dawn are staying in Sunnydale with slayers they found to fight the Big Bad. They are looking for potientals in Sunnydale. Andrew is a watcher for the slayers in Sunnydale. This story may be a crossover with Angel. I haven't decided yet. Here's the chap. Hope you like. Disclaimer I don't own Buffy or Angel. God bless Joss Whedon.

As Anne tossed and turned in her bed she dreamt of darkness and doom. She was in a cemetery. She could feel the blood and she could smell it and taste it. She felt the fear and thrived on it. She woke in a cold sweat gasping for breath. She looked at her clock. It was three in the morning and as much as she would have liked to sleep she couldn't. She was scared. She couldn't make sense of the dream. She had this dream at least once a week. It seemed so familer yet it was scary and so right at the same time. Anne was fourteen and was starting highschool the very next day. Sunnydale High. It had been destroyed the previous year and had just been finished the month before. She was new to this town. She had moved from Chicago to Sunnydale last fall. She had heard rumors that last summer everyone left Sunnydale for a short period of time. Rumors of demons, jinxes, and monsters flew. It was a strange town she had to admitt. She had the dream every since she had moved here with her older brother. He was 24 and girls were out of the question. He was too busy taking care of her. Anne knew he missed dating and women, but he would never tell her that.

Their parents had both died, but luckily her brother, Josh, was old enough to raise her and the courts thought he would be a fit gaurdian and he was. Their mother had died giving birth to Anne. She had a weak heart and she just couldn't live through it. Their father had died four years ago. He was a police officer and died on the job. There was a disturbance call and when he and his partner went to check it out they didn't return. When their bodies were found two bite marks were found on their necks. It was said that they must have been attacked by wolves. Wolves? Looking back on it Anne almost wanted to laugh. It definatly wasn't wolves, but what was it?

As she walked down the stairs she was tackeled by Josh.

"What are you doing up at three in the morning", she exclaimed.

"The question is what are you doing", he asked.

"Well I coudn't sleep", she replied.

"Highschool jitters? It's okay. Everybody has them, but don't worry you'll be fine", he said reasuringly.

"Thanks", she said gratfully as she went back up to bed, but sleep did not come to her as she had hoped it would.

At seven when she left for school she held her head high praying for an easy day. Her prayers were not answered though. She had either boring teachers or teachers who would not give you a chance no matter what. Then there were the students. Half were cool and half weren't. That's not how it was in middle school. Everyone had their own click, but no one was hated or bullied unless you were a complete dork which Anne wasn't, but found herself being laughed at whenever she opened her mouth to answer a question a teacher asked. The teachers didn't help either. They didn't say a word to a bully, but if the kid getting picked on retorted or pushed back they would get in trouble. Anne didn't know if the cool kids never got caught or the teachers ignored what they did.

When she got back from school she immediatly went to her computer. She started searching for Pagan and Wicca Sights. She found their worlds very interesting. A lot more than her own. An hour later Josh walked in the house and Anne quickly logged off. She wasn't sure how he would react to this and she wasn't prepared to tell him yet.

"How was school", he asked.

Anne groaned.

"It can't be that bad. I survived it", he said.

"That's because you were popular in school", she said.

"You don't even remember. You were too young", he said.

"I remember going to the games with Dad and I remember you winning the football trophy when I was seven", she retorted. "Remember your senior year".

"Yeah, I remember", he said getting a faraway look in his eyes.

"I'm going to go pick up dinner", said Anne breaking her brother's thoughts. "Is pizza okay".

"Pizza's fine", he said.

"Hurry up", he added as she slammed the door shut.

As she headed back home she looked at her watch. It was getting late and darkness was already falling. She decided to take a shortcut through the cemetery. Halfway through she heard heavy breathing. Was it her own? She didn't know. She stopped. She still heard it. Turning in circles trying to find out if there was someone else there she freaked and ran as fast as she could. She tripped over a rock and fell. When she looked up she saw a 17 year old girl standing over her. She tried to back away, but was blocked by a gravestone. The girl held out her hand to help Anne up.

"Hi, I'm Dawn", the girl said.

So Anne has now met Dawn. What do you think will happen next? I know slow start, but it will get better. Review and please be truthful. Bye bye.


	2. I'm Not Crazy

Hey guess who. Ha Ha your right. It's me. And here's another chap. So far you have been introduced to Anne who is living with her older brother. School is hell for her and she has now met Dawn. The story will take place right where we left off. Disclaimer I don't own Buffy or any of the characters except for Anne. HA. I own a character. On with the story.

Anne sat up gasping. She looked at this girl Dawn sizing her up. She didn't have any friends in Sunnydale and this person could become one. As soon as she got her wind back she smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Anne.

"Hi", Dawn said. "So what are you doing in a cemetery at night".

"Uh", said Anne still a bit shooken up about everything that had happened. Suddenly she asked Dawn, "What are you doing here"?

"I'm just walking home", she replied. "Do you need a ride home"?

Anne agreed and within 10 minutes she was in the comforts of her home.

"Bye", said Dawn, "see you at school.

"School", said Anne confused. "How do you know what school I go to?"

"Well you just look like you go to highschool and at the momement the only highschool is Sunnydale High and I'm a senior there", said Dawn.

"Oh", said Anne, "well see you there.

"That a friend of yours", asked Josh.

"I guess", said Anne.

That night she was haunted by the dream except this time it was slightly different. She was in the cemetery and she could feel and smell the blood. It was comforting. She got scared and started to run. She bumped into Dawn.

"Help me", Anne screamed.

Dawn looked at her and her eyes turned red. She bent down and bit Anne's neck. Anne went limp

She woke up screaming covered in blood. She heard Josh running to her room to see what had happened. She had the sudden earge to kill him. She was scared for her sanity and for Josh's life. She jumped out of her window and ran as fast as she could. Josh reached her room, but he was too late. She was gone and he didn't know what had happened. Had she been captured? No he would have heard someone open the window or the door. Why had she screamed? He had to find her. He ran out and jumped in his car and drove all over Sunnydale looking for her.

Anne was running fast and hard. She wandered around for a little while and ended up in the cemetery. What was happening to her. It had started to happen when she met Dawn. No it was before that. It had started when they had moved to this cursed town. She looked down at herself. There was no blood. Had she just imagined it? None of this made sense. She started to think about Dawn. Trying to make her seem like a normal girl. Something was off about her. Then she remembered. Dawn said she was walking home, but her car was right outside the cemetery. What had she been doing in there?

She went home and found Josh laying on the couch. He looked exausted. He looked up and saw her. He jumped up and hugged her.

"Don't worry me like that again", he said feircly. "Why'd you run off like that"?

"I'm sorry", Anne said. "I just had that dream again".

"I'm here", he said, "no one is going to hurt you know. I promise".

They hugged until the sun rose.

"Are you going to be able to go to school", Josh asked. "If you want you can stay here for today".

"No that's fine", said Anne, "I'll go to school".

"But you told me you hated it", he said.

"It's has to get better right", said Anne cheerfully.

It didn't. At school Dawn seemed to be following her. Anne was starting to get freaked out. This girl who didn't seem normal and would pop up in her dreams was everywhere she went. Anne felt like she was losing her mind. Only two hours were left of school when she was called to the counsilers office. She arrived to find a very laid back person in the office. She seemed to be about 23. Most of the counsilers she had seen in middle school were in their 40's or 50's.

"Hi", the young counsiler said, "call me Faith.

Anne was thrown for a loop, "No Miss", she thought.

"So", she said to Faith, "did my brother call you and tell you I need a sanity checkup".

"It's not like that,kid", said Faith.

"It is like that", said Anne, "and don't call me kid". It's not my fault I have these stupid dreams. It's not my fault some freaky girl keeps following me".

"Slow down", Faith said, "explain all this".

"I'm not crazy", muttered Anne.

"You probaly aren't", said Faith, "now tell me about your life. What's the deal".

Anne told her everything. Her dad dying. Her mom dying. How she was being taken care of by her brother. The dreams and the weird girl that kept following her.

"Now you said her name was Dawn", Faith asked for the third time.

"Yes", said Anne.

"I like you", said Faith, "if it's not to much trouble could I have dinner with you and your brother tonight".

"Sure", said Anne, "it's not a problem".

"Great", said Faith, "I declare you healthy and I will tell you more when we get to your house for dinner".

"We", asked Anne, "are you bringing someone else"?

"Well if it's not to much trouble", said Faith.

"It's fine", said Anne as she left the school to tell Josh they were having guests for dinner.

So how did you like it or dislike it. Guess what's going to happen at the dinner. Keep reading and find out. Faith is COOL. Bye. See you soon as I'll update soon.


	3. You're A Slayer

Here it is. The thrid chap. Faith is going to have dinner at Anne's house with a surprise guest. Disclaimer I don't own Buffy. On with the story. Thank you my one reviewer who reviewed 3 times. I hope to get more.

When Anne opened the door she was in shock. Standing there was Faith followed closly by Dawn. As they entered the living room Anne whispered to Faith.

"What is she doing here".

"Well", said Faith, "you guys can resolve your conflict. You did say she was following you didn't you"?

"Yes", muttered Anne still not happy that the girl that haunted her dreams was going to have dinner in her house.

"Isn't that your friend", said Josh who had just walked into the room.

"Yes", muttered Anne.

Faith walked in and took one look at Josh and said, "You're cute".

Josh blushed and started to stammer.

"Let's eat", groaned Anne. She couldn't believe that her counsiler was hitting on her brother. Something was going on, but Anne couldn't put her finger on it.

At dinner they did not talk about Anne's dreams or problems. They just ate and talked of anything and everything. Sports, movies, books. Anne couldn't believe it. The whole time Dawn didn't say a word. She just ate in silence as did Anne.

"Would you mind if we talked to Anne outside", asked Faith, "it would be better to help her".

"Uh, sure", said Josh, "anything for her".

"Great", said Faith with a smile on her face.

With that Faith and Dawn steered Anne outside. Anne gave a desperate look to Josh, but he ignored her. Once they were outside. Faith turned to Anne and said seriuosly, "Alright I gotta tell you something. You are a slayer. A potiental slayer".

Anne looked at Faith blankly and said, "Is that supposed to mean something to me".

"Yes", put in Dawn, "you are a vampire slayer. You're supposed to kill vampires".

"What do you know", said Anne angerly, "you're just a creep who keeps following me and know you crazy people are going to tell me that vampires exist and that I'm supposed to kill them"?

"Yes", said Dawn.

Right", said Anne sarcasticly.

"It's true", said Faith earnestly, there are vampires and there are slayers.

"But you're not the only slayer. There are hundreds being trained and we help train them", put in Dawn".

Anne snorted and said, "Are you going to prove this"?

"I hoped you would say that", said Dawn. She turned to Faith and said, "Should we test her"?

"That's what we're here for", said Faith.

She turned to Anne and said, "You want to go to the cemetery"?

"Do I want to go to the cemetery", thought Anne, "no not after the dreams and all the crap that's happened there". But she just nodded and said, "Will this take long"?

"It shouldn't", said Faith.

They drove down to the cemetery and when they walked out of the car and surprisingly Anne wasn't scared. She felt excited. She felt a thrill. She felt like she could believe what these crackpots had said.

"Alright here one comes", said Faith as a vampire burst out of the ground.

"Kill him", said Dawn as she tossed Anne a stake.

Anne caught it just as the vampire jumped on on her. Instead of falling Anne flipped him over and kicked him. He punched at her and she blocked it as she threw the stake. It landed were his heart should have been and all of a suuden she was covered in dust.

"What the hell", she gasped.

"That's a vampire", said Faith smiling.

"You're a slayer", added Dawn.

"That was cool", said Anne.

"It gets cooler", said Faith, "we can teach you more".

"When", said Anne eager to learn more and kill more vampires.

"After shool", said Faith, "don't be late".

"Great", said Anne.

"Alright", we'll give you a ride", said Faith.

When they dropped Anne off Dawn called after her, "Don't tell you're brother".

Anne nodded and waved as they sped off.

How'd you like it. Training will now begin for Anne. But what will happen after that. Read and find out. Bye bye.


	4. Training

Hi now more Buffy story. Anne has just been told by Faith and Dawn that they will train her after school. She is now going to be a slayer.

After school Anne went straight to the Summers house as Dawn called it. Even though only one Summer was living there. When she arrived she was shocked at the scene before her. There were a lot of girls. Young teenage girls everywhere fighting each other. Outside and inside. They used weapons and punching bags. Anne looked by far the youngest one there. She suppressed a laugh as a man with a patch over his eye was instructing a group of girls and had received a hard kick in the shin. He dropped to his knees and rolled on the ground screaming something about how teenage girls shouldn't be given that much strength. Apparently he had angered one of them when he was training them.

She went over to him and asked if he was all right.

"I'm fine", He gasped trying to stand and failing.

"Do you need help"?

"No it's alright I'll just lie here", He said as he collapsed.

"I see you met Xander", Faith said as she walked up to Anne.

"Yeah", said Anne still looking at the strange man as Faith steered her away.

"Don't worry", Faith said noticing Anne looking at Xander in concern, "he'll get up".

"So what do you want me to do", Anne asked.

"Well learning how to fight would be good", Faith said as if it were obvious.

"Is the weird one eyed man going to teach me", Anne asked.

"No the weird one eyed man isn't going to teach you", Faith said with a laugh. "I've got to tell him that", she added.

"Well who is", Anne said curiously.

"Me", Faith said simply.

"Okay", Anne said unsure of weither to be pleased or not.

"Let's go downstairs", Faith said.

"Okay", Anne said a little confused at these strange people all around her. The only person she felt she could be comfortable with was Faith. As she was led downstairs in the basement Anne let a gasp slip out of her lungs. There were punching bags, weapons hanging on the wall, and dummies scattered about the floor.

"Pretty cool, huh", Faith said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah", Anne breathed.

"So I think we should start with you punching that bag and those dummies that are supposed to be vamps", Faith said.

Anne let out a snort and pointed to a mean looking crossbow, "When can I try that"?

Faith smiled as she saw what Anne was pointing at. "We could try that".

"Shouldn't you start with hand to hand combat", Dawn said as she came down to the basement.

"Oh come on Dawnie", Faith whined, "it'll be fun".

Faith was given a dirty look by Dawn, which made her look quite intimidating.

"Fine", Faith sighed.

After Dawn left Faith whispered to Anne, "She thinks she's in charge because her sister is "the" slayer".

"I am in charge", Dawn called from upstairs.

"Well technically she is because her sister put her in charge", Faith said, "but second in command does have its perks".

"Like what", Anne asked.

"I can't think of any right now", Faith said.

Anne laughed and then said, "So what are we going to do today"?

"Well we can start on your hand to hand combat", Faith said.

"Kay", Anne said.

"You say that word a lot you know"?

"Yeah I don't like o's", Anne said.

"You're pretty funny", Faith said with a laugh.

"I like to think so", Anne said suppressing a laugh herself.

"Alright let's go", Faith said as she tossed a stake to Anne.

Anne caught it and said", This is apart of training"?

"Yeah", Faith said, "now go kill the vamp".

Anne looked at the dummy she was pointing at and immediately staked it right in the heart where its heart should have been.

"You're a natural", Faith said.

Anne glowed at this praise. She couldn't remember when she had last been congratulated for anything. Well she did remember her brother being cheerful every time she lost a volleyball match. But she couldn't remember doing anything that deserved praise.

For the next two hours Anne pounded all of her anger, frustration and confusion into the dummies and punching bags. In those two hours she not only learned how to punch, kick, and stick a sharp pointy thing into the chests of dummies. She also learned combination-fighting skills. She could spin kick and then punch and hook.

"Alright you're done for today", Faith said smiling.

Anne walked up to her sweat pouring off her now beet red face.

"That was great", she said taking deep breaths to slow her heart.

"Yeah you learn fast", Faith said. "You hungry"?

"Yeah", Anne said.

"Let's go upstairs and see what they're cooking for us".

"Kay", Anne said causing Faith to laugh.

"What'd got for eating", Faith asked clapping her hands together.

"Well", Xander said, "there is for the hungry slayer Japanese food. None of which I can pronounce".

"That's ramen you idiot", Faith said as she peered into the bowl.

"Oh well I still can't pronounce it", Xander said with a goofy grin.

Anne looked at him and was utterly confused.

"I think you're scaring our new slayer, Xander", said one of the girls who had just walked up. "Oh ramen", she said as she grabbed a bowl and was about to leave when Faith stopped her.

"Yes", the girl said between slurps.

"I want you to show Anne the ropes. How everything works around here", Faith said.

"Kay", the girl said.

Anne smirked at the use of her word.

"And stop slurping", Faith said, "it's disgusting".

"In Japan you're supposed to slurp. It shows you enjoy your meal", the girl said all knowingly.

"Yeah well we're not in Japan", Faith said as she pushed the girl away.

"Hey you make me spill", the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah well no use crying over spilt ramen", Faith said as she grabbed a towel.

"Hey that's a good one", Xander exclaimed.

Anne shook her head as she started to eat her ramen. She walked into the living room where she discovered a dozen girls sprawled in various places. On the floor and the couch. Half of them had bowls of ramen while the other half had burgers from Burger King.

"Hey", one of them said who Anne recognized as the girl who had just been in the kitchen getting ramen. The one that slurped.

"Hey", Anne said back.

"My name's Renee", the girl said, "what's yours".

"Anne", Anne said.

"Great now we can be friends", Renee said.

"Great", one of the other girls said.

"Don't mind them", Renee said, "they just think cause they have been at this longer that they are special".

"When did you start", Anne asked.

"Oh just a few months ago", Renee said.

"Ask her how many kills she's made", said another girl.

"The only reason I haven't made any kills", Renee snapped, "is because DAWN thought it wouldn't be a good idea. I mean I'm an experienced and trained fighter. I mean it took you guys like half a year before she even let you go out on patrol".

Everyone was silent as Dawn walked down the stairs. "What were you saying", she said quietly.

"Nothing", Renee muttered.

Anne noted that everyone seemed too afraid to speak. Anne knew why. Dawn was this slayer person's sister. Not a slayer Anne remembered THE slayer.

Anne looked up and said, "Hi".

"Hi", Dawn replied before walking out the door.

"Where are you going", Faith asked.

"Patrolling, wanna join me", Dawn asked.

"Sure", Faith said, "Xander watch out for the girls".

"Sure thing", Xander said with a mocking salute.

All the girls began to laugh. Xander rushed in yelling.

"No laughter. It hurts my ears", he howled before pretending to faint.

Anne smiled at the scene and began to laugh as well.

How'd you like it? That's all I want to know. See you next chapter.


	5. Patrolling and School

Here is more Buffy. Technically it's not Buffy herself, but oh well. Disclaimer I do not own Buffy the Vampy Slaying person. Anyway on with story. You left off with Xander with silly teenage girl laughter and Faith and Dawn went out patrolling.

* * *

"How is she doing", Dawn asked Faith as they walked through the cemetery.

"If by she you mean the new girl Anne then the answer is she's doing very well. She's a fast learner", Faith said.

"When do you think she'll be ready to go out patrolling", Dawn asked.

"In a week", Faith said.

"A week", Dawn said in surprise, "she must be good".

"She is", Faith said flashing a smile at a vamp that had just erupted from the ground as she staked it.

"When you say ready", Faith said slowly, "do you mean vamps that have just been put six feet under? The ones at this cemetery"?

"Nope", Dawn said, "all vamps".

"Some vamps are pretty tough", Faith said.

"Some are" agreed Dawn.

"A month", Faith said without hesitation

"A month", Dawn asked.

"Yep".

"Now when I say all vamps I mean all vamps", Dawn continued.

"Got it", Faith said.

"Like super vamps and vamps that may have even killed slayers", Dawn said.

"Yep".

"Kay", Dawn said.

"You know Anne likes that word too", Faith said.

"A lot of the girls seem to", Dawn said.

"And you don't consider yourself one of them"?

"I'm too serious for them. I've seen too much. I mean these girls are like brand new to this stuff", Dawn said.

"Yeah Buffy took all the good ones", Faith said, "darn the luck".

Dawn laughed and said, "So when do you start using phrases like "darn the luck"?

"Since Lexis made me swear that if I ever swore around her that I would be forced to give every slayer staying in the Summers home a dollar", Faith said with a shrug, "and you know I don't have that kind of money".

"There's only eight girls that stay with us", Dawn said.

"I already told you I don't have that kind of money".

"Look out", Dawn said.

Without even looking Faith jabbed her stake back right into the chest of a vampire that was right behind her.

"Good shot", Dawn commented.

"Thank you", Faith said, "you done for tonight"?

"I think so, you"?

"I'm just gonna wander around for a little bit", Faith said.

"Okay", Dawn said, "be careful".

"You know me", Faith said, "and you used the o".

"I like o's", Dawn said as she began walking home.

Back at the Summer's house Xander and was about to give Anne a ride home.

"Now when Dawn and Faith get back make sure there's enough food for them too".

"Alright", Lexis said as she and Renee went back to playing cards.

"Who's winning", another girl called "Amy" asked.

"I am", Lexis said with pride in her voice.

"Yeah and my money too", Renee said a bit grumpy.

"Why would you guys play for money", Amy asked.

"Cause they're dorks", another girl called "Emily" said.

"Are not", Renee said with her tongue stuck out.

"You can't say they're not immature", another girl called "Bridget" said sarcastically.

"Hey who wants to practice", Amy asked as she walked over Renee and Lexis to get to the basement.

"I do", shouted Emily and Renee.

"You can't quit", Lexis shouted, "I'm winning".

"That's exactly why I want to quit", Renee shouted as she went down to the basement to train with the others.

"Well then forget this", Lexis said as she threw down her cards and grabbed her money running upstairs to her room.

Bridget and her friends Joan, Jenny, and Alyssa stayed in front of the TV. watching Crossing Jordan. They heard a knock at the door and Jenny walked toward it.

"If it was Xander, Dawn, or Faith they would just use the key and come in", Joan said in a worried tone.

Jenny opened the door to find Faith standing there.

"Can I come in", she asked.

Jenny was about to answer when Bridget walked up and said to Faith, "Why don't you just come in"?

"Well maybe I want to see if you guys are going to be kind and courteous. I just want to be invited in for a change instead of jut barging into places", Faith answered.

"Where's Dawn", Bridget asked.

Faith shrugged and said, "Don't know. She said she was going home and I said I was going to wander around for a bit. I'm done and if she's not here then I don't know where she is".

"I'm not letting you in", Bridget said before slamming the door shut.

"That was good", Faith said as she opened the door and walked in.

Jenny and Alyssa were about to attack her when Bridget stopped them.

"Do you think she's a vampire of she can just walk in here like that"?

"Well we know that", Jenny said, "but I'm just mad at her for making us worry like that".

"Do you really think a vamp could turn me or kill me", Faith said.

"No", Alyssa said.

"That's right", Faith said nodding her head.

Xander opened the door and walked in followed by Dawn.

"Hey all", Xander said with a wave of his hand.

"Did Anne make it home okay", Faith asked.

"Yep".

"Is her brother okay with her being out till 8:00 p.m.", Dawn asked.

"Yep".

"What about when she has to kill vamps", Faith asked. "Is he okay about her being home later then 8:00 p.m. then"?

"Don't know", Xander said.

"Find out soon", Dawn said. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed", she added.

"Yeah I'm going to tell the girls they have to get outta the basement cuz I'm gonna crash", Faith said as she stumbled down the basement steps.

Xander winced as she yelled at the girls to get out. They came up giggling and clearly not tired. Xander sighed as he said, "You're going to go to bed at a reasonable time tonight right"?

"What's reasonable", Renee asked.

"The latest you can stay up is midnight. You have school tomorrow", Xander said as he climbed up the steps to his bedroom.

The eight girls were staying at the Summer home because they were either homeless when they were found to be slayers or their parents found out what they were and wouldn't except them. There were another dozen that lived with there families or by themselves. Hours later Joan, Renee, Lexis, Amy, and Emily were watching Inuyasha and commentating at every scene. The other girls stirred in there sleep as Emily shouted at the TV. screen.

"Kill him you idiot", she shouted.

"He's too strong for Inuyasha", Lexis explained to Emily.

"Whatever", Emily said. "That's just pathetic. I could've killed Naraku by episode five and I've only been fighting demons for eight months and Inuyasha has been fighting all his life and he's a half demon".

"You don't get this show at all", Renee said.

"No I don't", Emily said grumpily before turning on the floor and falling asleep.

10 blocks away Anne was sleeping and was surprisingly having no nightmares. She woke up with a start and felt like she usually did after having her nightmares, but she couldn't remember what she had dreamed. She turned and fell asleep once more and when she woke up for school she couldn't even remember waking up in the middle of the night.

"Hey", she said to Josh as she grabbed her breakfast and walked out of the door.

"Anne wait", he called, but she was already gone.

Anne had something to look forward to. Slayers went to her high school and they were all nice or at least like her. None of them were freshmen, but it didn't matter. She now had people to talk to at school. And she had the best day she had ever had since starting that school. True it had only been three days, but those three days had been horrible and now she could talk to people and laugh with them. After school she went to the Summer home where she would have her second day of training.


	6. Guess who's back

Yeah Buffy. I haven't updated in a while because of school and other stories, but don't worry I don't take more then a week to come up with a new chapter. So here it is.

* * *

"So you want to go patrolling", Faith asked.

Anne looked up from the soup she was concentrating so hard on. Anne looked up in surprise, but recovered quickly and said with a grin, "Yeah".

Anne had been training for close to a month now and a lot of things changed in that month. She had seen a lot of her new friends patrolling. Faith almost always went and Dawn and Xander went sometimes. A week after training someone named Wood showed up at the Summer home. He seemed to be Faith's something. They didn't act like boyfriend and girlfriend, but Faith would sometimes hint things. Wood didn't show up much, but Anne had talked to him briefly and had liked him. He seemed different from everybody else, but she couldn't help but like him. Xander of course was likable enough. He was the funny guy that didn't know when to shut his mouth. Anne was quit surprised when she saw him fighting a demon because he fought a lot better then she would have thought. Anne was jerked out of her thoughts when Renee and Emily shouted at her to hurry up. Anne grinned as she ran out of the house followed by Faith and Bridget.

A few minutes later they were all in the cemetery. First there was Faith and Bridget with Anne, Emily, and Renee bringing up the rear.

"Okay", Bridget announced. "This is the plan. Me and Faith are checking out the cemetery and you three can split up and look in alleyways".

"Since when did you get to order people around", Emily asked in disgust.

"Since I am the oldest slayer here and the most experienced next to Faith", Bridget said. "Don't get killed", she taunted.

"I don't plan to", Renee said.

Renee, Emily, and Anne found themselves looking in an alley when a voice was heard from behind them. They all jumped. Since this was Anne's first patrol she let Renee go forward.

"Hey there girlies", an ugly faced vampire said.

Anne froze in fear. Renee stopped for a second, but then charged forward. The vamp grabbed her arm and threw into a nearby dumpster. Emily stood her ground as the vampire charged forward. She held out her cross. The vampire froze and backed away from her. Renee jumped out of the dumpster with a stake in her hand as she attempted to kill the vampire. He fought her off and Anne had gained some courage by this time and she jumped on the back of the vampire. The vampire growled at this and attempted to throw her off when Anne discovered herself falling. Anne landed on her feet with a cloud of dust billowing around her. Breathing hard Renee had a stake still held high in her hand. The girls looked at each other before laughing.

"That was good", Emily commented.

"Yeah, but you barely did anything", Renee said.

"Well at least I don't charge into a fight", Emily said a little cross. "I stand my ground and weigh my chances".

"If your chances are bad do you run really, really fast", Anne said.

Emily relaxed and laughed at that.

Meanwhile in the cemetery Faith and Bridget were having slightly more trouble with a purple demon. It had spiked yellow hair and it was covered in ugly looking boils.

"Can you believe this", Bridget gasped as she tried in vain to punch the demon.

"No", Faith said as the demon threw her hard against a cemetery headstone.

The demon went closer and closer to Bridget. Bridget grimaced as she saw the ugly boils coming closer and closer. She tried to shut her eyes and still fight the demon, but it didn't work. The demon began to pummel her when Faith jumped up and grabbed her sword. She stabbed the demon and gave him a deep wound. The demon looked like that had not affected him at all. Bridget dodged the next punch he gave. The demon punched at her again and this time he hit her. She fell to the ground. The demon edged closer and closer to her.

"Catch", Faith shouted as she tossed Bridget her sword.

The demon was about to kill Bridget when Bridget stabbed him in the throat. The demon kept coming. Bridget jumped up and stabbed at his head. The demon fell and it's head rolled over Bridget's feet.

"That was good", Faith said.

Bridget just nodded. Although she was used to demons this was more disgusting them usual. She felt like she was going to throw up, but she relaxed and when she was able to speak she said, "Do you think we should tell Dawn and everybody about this? This doesn't look like any demon I've ever seen before".

"Yeah", Faith agreed. "We should probably take the head for them to look at. You wanna carry it"?

Bridget grimaced as she picked up the head. Faith smirked as they started home.

"Hey you guys", Faith said as she walked in.

"Hey", Dawn said without looking up from the book she was reading.

Bridget pushed Faith out of the way so she could set the icky, dripping head down.

"Watch it", she shouted as she dropped it on the table.

Dawn set her book down and examined the demon head. "What do you think this is"?

"Don't know", Faith said shaking her head. "We thought you could find out".

Dawn examined the head for a few more seconds before getting up and going to the computer to do research.

Faith walked into the living room and asked the girls that had not gone patrolling if Anne, Emily, and Renee were here yet.

"They're asleep", Amy informed Faith.

"Okay", Faiths said as she walked down to the basement to get some sleep of her own.

Bridget walked in and collapsed on the couch.

"What's up", Jenny said. "You're usual not this tired after patrolling".

"This demon was harder then a lot of the ones that I have fought before", Bridget muttered before turning over and falling asleep.

"Hey I found something", Dawn shouted as she ran into the living room.

A few of the girls stirred in their sleep, but no one woke up. Xander and Faith were the only ones who heard Dawn yell and in a second they were by her side asking what was wrong.

"Nothing", Dawn said apologetically. "I'm sorry if I worried you".

Xander looked at the slayers sprawled on the floor and couch of the living room and just shook his head.

"I know", Faith said. "They could sleep through an apocalypse".

"That's exactly what this is".

Dawn, Faith, and Xander turned to see none other then Buffy standing in the doorway.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but you will find the next one longer. I just thought this sounded like a good ending.


	7. Vampire Boyfriends and No More Saturday ...

I've been thinking of how to write the apocalypse because there have been a lot of stories about it and I want mine to be unique. I'll try this chapter and see how you like it.

* * *

Faith, Dawn, and Xander all stood with their mouths hanging open as Buffy walked in the door.

"What are you doing here", Faith, managed to gasp out.

"Didn't I just say", Buffy, asked, with raised eyebrows.

"The apocalypse", Faith, asked, as if she didn't quite believe it.

"Yes, the apocalypse", Buffy said, before turning to Dawn and Xander. "Hey guys".

"Buffy", Dawn gasped. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. She ran up to Buffy and gave her a hug.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too", Buffy said, surprised by Dawn's sudden hug.

"Good to see you, Buff", Xander, said, smiling as he approached her with an outstretched hand.

"Good to see you too", Buffy said, nodding in agreement as she shook his hand. "These the new slayers"? Buffy gestured to the girls, sprawled on the couch and the floor.

"Yep", Faith said. "We just got another one last month".

"Has she made a kill", Buffy asked.

"Her first patrol was today", Faith said.

Buffy just nodded as she walked over to the sleeping forms of the girls. She nudged Renee with her foot. Renee groaned and turned in her sleep. Buffy turned to Faith and said, "Well at least this ones alive. Looking at her I couldn't tell".

Buffy nudged Bridget with her foot and Bridget woke up with a start. She saw Buffy and she jumped to her feet in a fighting position.

"At least one of them knows what they're doing", Buffy commented.

"They're really good girls when it comes to fighting", Faith said. "They're just-".

Faith was not able to finish because she was interrupted by Buffy.

"They are probably good fighters. The reason they aren't on guard as you and I were is because they haven't faced a real danger. These are just girls and they are probably all friends", Buffy said. "It would really suck if they died", Buffy said, calmly.

"Died", Faith asked. "No die. They aren't ready to die. Why are you talking about dying"?

"Haven't you been listening", Buffy said, a little cross. "The Apocalypse is here and we are going to have to fight it. I just learned of it in Italy and I came to tell you. You know why I told"?

When no one answered Buffy continued to talk.

"I told you because we fight these things and you're right, Faith. These girls probably aren't ready to fight something this big, but they have to. And we were that age when we had to save the world, or at least I was".

"These girls are different", Faith protested. "I know they are gonna have to fight, but I'm gonna be the one crying over their dead bodies and you're okay with that aren't you"?

"How could you think that", Buffy asked, shock written all over her face. "I will be very saddened if they die and I hope they don't".

"I don't mean that you won't be sad, but since you don't know these girls it will be easier for you to bear the grief if they die then it will for me, Dawn, and Xander", Faith explained.

"That makes a little bit of sense now", Buffy said. "But I will get to know these girls as well as I know my own sister. If they got into trouble and if my sister does too then I will have to think hard who I am going to save".

"You wouldn't save your best friend over Dawn", Faith smirked. "But you better get to know these girls".

The next day after school when Anne went to the Summer home she found something odd. No, lots of things odd. There weren't lots of girls scattered everywhere, training outside. She walked into the house to find all 20 of the other potentials sitting or standing in various places of the house.

"What's wrong", Anne asked, seeing the grim look on Renee's face.

When Renee didn't answer Amy decided to.

"Apocalypse", she sighed.

Anne looked confused for a moment. When she registered what she had just heard she couldn't believe.

"You're joking", Anne said.

"She's not", Buffy said, walking in.

"Who are you", Anne asked.

"Buffy", she replied.

Anne's jaw practically dropped. She had heard about Buffy and that she was THE slayer.

"Half of those stories aren't true", Buffy said, seeing the shocked look on Anne's face.

"What about when you tricked a vampire into drinking holy water", Emily asked.

"Okay that one was true", Buffy said.

"Did you really die", Amy asked.

"That one is also true".

"Why do you keep going with vamps", Renee asked. "I mean most of them aren't that attracting to me, but you may have different taste then me".

Renee said this almost in a cold tone. Half of the potentials looked shocked at her tone. They weren't surprised by the question, however Buffy was.

"I gotta go", Buffy said as she backed away from Renee's cold stare.

"Hey, how's it going", Faith asked.

"Not good", Buffy sighed. "They're crucifying me out there. They kept asking me all these questions and then one of the girls asked why I kept going out with vampires. It was like she despised me for it and everyone went silent. They expected me to answer that question, but I wasn't about to answer it".

"Will you answer me", Faith asked, seriously.

"What", Buffy said, shocked.

"Why do you go out with these vampires"?

Buffy looked at her carefully before answering.

"I don't know. I guess I was with Angel cause I loved him".

"Did you love Spike", Faith asked.

"I don't think I ever did until he died", Buffy said. "Isn't that funny? You don't know how much you appreciate someone until they're gone".

"So you love both", Faith asked.

"Maybe, but the love for Spike is different then the love for Angel. I really can't explain it".

Faith nodded to show that she understood. Meanwhile the girls were having a heated argument.

"Why did you have to do that", Alyssa shouted at Renee.

"Because I wanna know why she keeps dating these good for nothing vampires", Renee shouted back.

"That's a good point", Bridget, pointed out. "Why does she go with them"?

"I know after all they're just animals to be killed by us", Renee said, still in a very loud voice.

"Is that all they are", Jenny said quietly. "Animals? Some might be more then that, but you have to kill them". "It wasn't your fault", she shouted.

Everyone became silent at her outburst. Faith and Buffy burst into the room.

"What's going on", Buffy asked, urgently.

No one answered.

"You, what's your name", Buffy asked.

"Anne", Anne said.

"And yours", Buffy asked, moving to Amy.

The last person she asked was Renee.

"What happened here, Renee", Buffy asked.

Renee had a look of loathing on her face. She glanced at Faith and Faith nodded her head, to indicate that she should answer Buffy. Renee sighed, knowing she was beaten.

"Well I don't really know", Renee said. "We were talking and discussing why you keep dating vampires. After all they are only animals that we slay, but that's just my opinion. I only see them as evil and when I said that Jenny muttered something. She was kinda asking if that's all they really were and then she wigged out".

Buffy listened and as soon as Renee was finished she walked over to Jenny and they walked upstairs. Renee had a confused look on her face. Anne was confused, but she voiced her confusion.

"Vampires are just animals", she said. "But they were human before they were turned. When they're turned do you think there's a chance that the human that died can be reborn? I'm just saying this because technically person's soul is gone, but their body is still walking among us. Could that Angel dude just turn back into human if he did something so brave and selfless that the soul he's got remembers the human side of him"?

Anne said this to no one in particular, but everyone in the room answered her.

"I'm not sure if that's possible", Renee said, slowly as if she was considering if that could really happen.

"I don't see why not", Emily protested. "After all he is called the champion".

All the girls went back and forth for a while before turning to Anne.

"What do you think", Amy said.

"Well I'm just saying it might happen", Anne said, unsure of what to do with all the girls surrounding her. "I don't really know".

"Ha, I told you", Renee shouted, in triumph.

It looked like there was going to be another outburst with Anne right in the middle of everything when Faith grabbed Anne and pushed her into the kitchen.

"That was some theory you had there", Faith said, evidently impressed.

"It just came to me", Anne said, shrugging. "I mean the whole animal thing got me thinking and when I think I come up with some crazy ideas".

"It might be crazy or it might not", Faith said.

Meanwhile upstairs Buffy and Jenny were talking about what happened downstairs.

"Why would you think vampires might be more then just animals", Buffy asked, intrigued about this girl.

"They look human, but they're not", Jenny said, a little more calmly then she had been just a few minutes ago. "So you wouldn't be killing your boyfriend. You would kill an animal".

"Jenny, what are you talking about", Buffy asked, sympathetically. "Did you know someone that was turned into a vampire"?

Jenny didn't reply. She looked off into space and seemed to be trying not to cry.

"Jenny", Buffy said, softly. "Who was turned into a vampire"?

"My boyfriend, Mark", Jenny said. "He was turned a little more then eight months ago, before I found out about being a slayer. I found out the next day".

"Did you love him", Buffy asked, feeling sorrow for this girl that she had known only a few hours.

"I think so", Jenny said, trying not cry. "I did. I did love him. We talked about everything and nothing. We had been going out for almost a year. We were both seventeen and I know I loved him, even at that age I knew".

As Jenny talked she calmed down and was able to tell her story without taking big gasps of air to calm herself.

"I was walking home with a bunch of friends and they all gradually left and went to their homes. My house was only a few blocks away when I saw him. I don't know how I knew it was him, but I just knew. He was lying in a heap and I prayed that he wasn't dead. I ran over to him and saw two bite marks on his neck. I thought he was dead when he moved. He got up and seemed almost fine except for the fact that he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. He kept saying how thirsty he was and I told him he could get rest and food and water when we got to his house. I was trying to get him up and lead him to his house, but he wouldn't listen. He pushed me away and then he transformed. I was so scared. I tried to talk calmly to him, but he kept coming at me. He pinned me to a tree and then suddenly his voice changed. He seemed like the sweet old Mark that I had known for years. He kept saying stuff about us being together forever. All of a sudden I felt a pain in my neck that is indescribable. I felt blood seeping down my throat and I grabbed onto a branch of the tree, hoping everything, wishing death would come quickly. The branch I was holding onto broke and I fell. Mark fell too, right on the branch. Even after all that happened and all he did I still cried over the dust, that was all that was left of him".

After her story was finished Buffy could tell that she was trying hard not cry. Buffy was trying to keep her tears from flowing too.

"It's alright", Buffy said. "You can cry. Something similar happened to me when I was about your age".

"The whole Angel thing", Jenny asked.

Buffy just nodded.

"I bet it was easier for you", Jenny said. "I mean you were the slayer".

"It was as hard for me as it is for you", Buffy said. "Being the slayer just made it harder not easier".

"Yeah, but Angel came back", Jenny protested.

"I didn't know he would at the time", Buffy said. "And besides we still can't be together, but I'm happy knowing he's alive".

"I would think so", Jenny snorted. "Well I already know Mark isn't coming back so why hope".

Jenny started to drift off into space again, but Buffy brought her back to the real world.

"With any luck you'll be changed into a vampire and get dusted and then you will be with Mark forever", Buffy said.

"It's scary how you read my mind", Jenny said, sarcastically.

Buffy laughed, tossing her hair back. They heard the front door slam, a sign that Dawn and Xander were home. When Buffy and Jenny went downstairs they found some bad news.

"The Apocalypse is closer then we thought", Dawn, announced.

"When will it happen", Buffy said, just now entering the room.

"Next weekend", Dawn said, grimly.

"Well there goes my Saturday night plans", Xander joked.

No one laughed. Anne was getting a little desperate. She had hidden a lot of things from Josh and if the world was going to end she might as well tell him.

"Wait", she thought. "They have stopped Apocalypses before. They'll probably stop this one".

"No", she corrected. "We will stop this Apocalypse".


	8. Telling The Truth

As Anne opened the door she felt a wave of relief to find Josh sitting in front of the TV. Over the past few days she was getting kind of paranoid. She kept looking over her shoulder whenever she walked to school. The day before Josh got home late from work and she had been seriously freaking out when he was only 10 minutes late.

"Hey", he said, turning his eyes from the TV.

"Are you making dinner", Anne asked, sniffing the aroma in the air.

"Yeah, chicken", Josh said. "It should be almost done".

He ran into the kitchen to check the almost burning food.

"Ha", he said. "I saved it". He waved a pan of nicely cooked chicken in front of her.

"After dinner I gotta go out again", Anne said.

"Again", Josh asked, disappointed. "You've been staying after school every day and then you go out on weekends. You don't come home till after dark. What are you doing with all your time"?

"Just hanging out with my friends and catching up on my schoolwork", Anne said nonchalantly.

"No, no, no", Josh said, waving a finger at Anne. "Don't lie to me. Only a couple of years ago I was a kid. Tell the truth".

"I can't", Anne sighed.

Alright", Josh said. "You're gonna hate me for this, but it's time I turn from cool older brother to harsh parent. You aren't going out with your friends until you tell me the truth".

"No, Josh", Anne whined.

"I'm sorry, but until you stop lying to me this is what's going down", Josh announced. "Now come and eat your dinner".

"No", Anne said.

"Anne", Josh growled dangerously.

"I'm not hungry", Anne said.

"Anne", Josh shouted after her as she retreated to her bedroom.

The next day Anne wanted to speak to Josh and say she was sorry, but if he was looking for the truth she wasn't sure she could give him that. Meanwhile at the Summer's House training had become the most important thing and everyone had been working hard the previous night. Dawn had continued her research on the demon that had been so hard for two slayers to kill. She had fell asleep at the computer and found herself being shaken awake by her sister.

"Dawn", Buffy said softly, continuing to shake her.

Dawn popped up with a start. She looked at Buffy and began immediately talking.

"That demon", Dawn said, in a rushed voice. "The one that Bridget and Faith killed a few nights ago well there are more of them and they are in L.A. right now. The battle has already begun and if we don't hurry it will be over and I think the demons will come here".

Buffy only gave her an expressionless face before turning and going over to Faith.

"I have some news", Buffy said quietly to Faith, making sure that none of the girls were eavesdropping.

"Good or bad", Faith asked, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Depends how you see it", Buffy replied, giving Faith a reproaching look. "You wanna go into battle a few days early"?

Faith pondered this for a second before answering. "I wouldn't mind, but every day counts and if the girls aren't ready today at least they'll be a little ready on Saturday".

"I know", Buffy said. "But the Apocalypse is happening today now".

"So we're going aren't we", Faith asked.

"What do you think", Buffy asked.

"We are sure as heck going", Faith said, with a smile.

"Heck", Buffy asked, cocking her head to one side.

"One of the girls bet me that if I cussed I'd have to give them all money", Faith said. "It kinda sucks for me".

Buffy sighed. She knew that Faith had grown a bond between these girls and she knew Faith, Xander, and Dawn would be a lot more hurt then she or any of the others would be if one of them died, which they probably would. She changed the subject hoping it would get her mind of the girls.

"Willow, Kennedy, and Andrew will be coming tonight", Buffy said, a little too brightly.

"Wasn't Andrew staying with you", Faith asked. "Why didn't he come with you"?

"Oh, he had to get some magic supplies and other stuff that'll help us to win this battle", Buffy explained.

"How do you know that we are gonna win", Faith asked.

"We've won all the others haven't we", Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I suppose", Faith said. "But not without cost and this Apocalypse is different".

Buffy gave a laugh. "All the Apocalypses were different yet we still managed to come out on top every time even when it seemed hopeless".

"I suppose", Faith said.

After that conversation Buffy began to get a little bit nervous. Faith had never acted that way. Buffy knew this was different than anything they had ever encountered before, but all she knew how to do was to fight and try to win and that was exactly what she was going to do. Back at Anne's she was already going out the door when her brother stopped her.

"Wait", Josh said, grabbing her arm. After Anne looked at him waiting for him to say something and he didn't she continued walking out the door. "Do you need a ride", Josh called after her.

Anne turned and looked at him, contemplating on what she should do. "Sure", she answered.

Josh breathed a silent sigh of relief before jumping in the car.

"Hey, who's the hottie", Amy asked as Anne got out of the car in front of her school.

"My brother", Anne said as if she couldn't believe what Amy had just said.

"He's cute", Amy said.

"That's what Faith said", Anne said.

"It's true", Amy said before waving bye and going to her first class.

"Hey", Renee said brightly as Anne entered the school.

"Hey", Anne replied dully.

"What's the problem", Renee asked.

"My brother wants me to tell the truth about some things and he means about where I go all the time", Anne said. "I want to tell him because Friday may be the last day I ever see him".

"Make that today", Renee interrupted.

"What", Anne asked.

"Yeah, I woulda told you sooner, but everyone just found out today", Renee said. "By the way Buffy was pretty mad when you missed training and patrolling last night".

"Well I can explain everything to her tonight if I can even get out of the house", Anne said.

"I would hate to suggest that you defy your brother, but it might be easier if you just didn't show up to your place tonight", Renee suggested.

"I might die", Anne almost shouted. "And you think I should just leave and not say goodbye"?

"It was just a suggestion", Renee said. "Remind me never to give you one again".

"Sorry for biting your head off, but I'm having a real tough time", Anne explained. "I'm wondering if I should tell Josh the truth. If I did he'd definitely lock me in my room to keep me from fighting the Apocalypse".

"I think you should do what you feel is right", Renee said supportingly.

"Thanks", Anne said gratefully.

"No problem", Renee said. "Now lets hurry up and get to class since we're already late".

"Kay", Anne replied.

"I haven't heard you say that in a long time", Renee said.

"I haven't agreed in anything in a long time", Anne said walking down her hallway while Renee walked down another. Anne was sad. She felt that Anne was her only real friend and when she was without her she was quite unhappy.

"Anne are you even paying attention", the sharp voice of her math teacher said.

"No", Anne said. "I have more important things on my mind".

"What is more important then your educational future", her teacher asked.

"Saving the world", Anne said as she walked out of class.

"Come back here", her teacher shouted.

Less than a minute later Anne was running out the main doors to her home. Three hours later Josh walked in to find a tearful Anne in front of him.

"Anne, what's wrong", Josh asked.

"I have to tell you something", Anne said.

"What is it", Josh said in a concerned voice.

"I'm gonna fight an Apocalypse and I'm probably gonna die", Anne said.

"What are you talking about", Josh asked.

"I'm a slayer", Anne said speaking slowly. "I fight vampires and other demons".

"This is a really bad joke", Josh said, yet for some reason he half believed her.

"If you don't believe me that's fine, but I've gotta fight this thing", Anne said forcefully.

"No, wait", Josh said as Anne started toward the door. "I believe you".

"You're lying", Anne said.

"No, I'm not", Josh said.

"You're only saying that so I don't leave, but I have to. I have to save the world", Anne said sadly. "Goodbye Josh".

"No", Josh yelled, blocking her way to the door.

"I'm strong enough to throw you out of my way", Anne sighed.

"I won't let you die fighting demons", Josh said.

"You don't even believe me", Anne said.

Josh didn't answer which only confirmed her suspicions. She pushed past him and said goodbye hoping that she would see him again even though she could sense that she wouldn't.

"I do believe you, Anne", Josh whispered tearfully. "I just don't know why".


End file.
